Avenged Love
by SamaraSavage
Summary: Tony and Steve's romance is nearly exposed.
1. Chapter 1

Tony's eyes flew open as the sound of a crash at his door.

"Sir, I believe you have a visitor!" Jarvis said in a pleasant tone.

"Thanks Jarvis..." Tony said scuttling to the door rubbing his eye. He opened the door and there stood Dr. Bruce Banner, but not in Dr. form he thought jokingly.

Hulk narrowed his wide brow stepping to the side revealing a tired Steve.

"Well, now it's a party!" Tony said laughing.

"Can I ask why we were woken up, Banner?"

Banner nodded morphing back into his weak looking self. He grabbed a cooking pan using it to cover his self.

"Yes, you have been woken up to answer something... Both of you..."

The two looked at each other in surprise, Tony looking at Steve admiring the bulge in his boxers.

"And that would be...?" Steve asks looking at Banner.

"That would be what is going on between you two?" Dr. Banner said quickly as if he had this whole scene already planned out in his mind.

"What are you talking about?" Tony said smiling walking over to his bar area.

"You know what I'm talking about, Stark."

Stark grabbed a random container containing, well whatever the hell he had over there. He began pouring it slowly.

"No, Banner clearly we don't have any idea?" Steve asks in pure confusion.

Tony listened to Steve's word not paying any mind to his overflowing glass of alcohol..

"Shit!" Tony exclaimed finally noticing the glass..

Banner narrowed his eyes.

"Nervous much, Stark?" Bruce asks.

"Nervous? Over.. This little meeting you have arranged just to see what you can drain from mine and Steve's mind?" Tony smirked taking a drink of his beverage leaning his elbows against his countertop.

Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Well, I believe you Stark... It's just you two act... Oddly, around one another... Like almost how two teenagers in love act..." Bruce stated.

Tony spit out his drink laughing. Steve looked from Banner to Stark in complete silence.

"What's wrong Steve? Tony got your tongue?" Bruce said teasingly.

"Uh, can I ask how I was pulled into this mess? I don't even consider Tony a friend let alone a lover.." Steve said being polite as usual. Complete gentleman Tony thought rolling his eyes.

"Well in that case, Steve would you be willing to fight?" Tony ask sitting down his drink, crossing his arms.

"I wouldn't waste my time." Steve said with a sly smirk.

"O-kayyy... I'm going to go before you two kiss... or something..." Bruce said hitting the elevator button to leave.

"Thank god he is gone." Steve said.

"I know." Tony said walking over to Steve. Tony slid his hand against Steve's cheek.

He heard a ding and moved his hand quickly before the elevator door opened.

"I need clothes..." Banner said looking away in shame.

Tony laughed loudly going in his room tossing Bruce a pair of pants and a T-shirt.

"Thanks..." Banner said stepping back into the elevator.

When the elevator door closed Steve walked into Tony's room to find Tony, when he found him he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder massaging it gently.

"I'm worried..." Tony said sighing.

"Worried about what?" Steve asks raising a blonde brow.

Tony turned to face Steve stroking Steve's cheek with his thumb.

"About Pepper... What if she finds out about us...?"

Tony said moving his hand sitting down on his bed.

"She will not find out if neither of us tells..." Steve said placing his hand under Tony's chin pulling Tony's mouth to his own. Tony immediately felt all of the worry fade away as soon as his own and Steve's lips met. Tony's hand flew to Steve's face and Steve's to Tony's chest.

"Are you sure we should... You know... again?" Tony asks Steve softly.

Steve nodded tugging on Tony's pants violently trying to unbutton them.

"Dammit Steve, you are terrible with buttons." Tony said reaching down undoing the button on his pants then followed by unzipping them, sliding them down to his knees leaving Steve to pull them down the remainder of the way. Steve gladly removed Tony's pants, then sliding down his boxers slowly admiring Tony's nice package deal. He just loved the thought of having it in his mouth.

Steve grabbed Tony's penis sliding his hand on it slowly while Tony lie back onto the bed, then placing his head down. Tony's fingers ran through Steve's short blonde hair.

"Oh.. Hey Steve you know what I really want to try?"

Tony ask Steve putting the emphasis on the word 'really'.

Steve lifted his mouth from Tony's penis.

"69?" Steve asks smirking.

"Well Steve not such an old man are you, you know your positions." Tony said teasingly.

Steve smiled removing his pants and boxers, turning his lower-half toward Tony's face. Steve began happily teasing Tony with his soft warm tongue. Steve smiled when he heard Tony's soft muttered moans. Tony placed his mouth on Steve's already erect penis, licking and sucking it. Tony massaged Steve's balls occasionally licking them, tracing random patterns using his skilled tongue.

Steve gripped one hand firmly on to Tony's thigh until the skin around his fingers began to turn red, despite the fact that this made Tony hard as ever... Clearly he liked it rough Steve thought to himself so he removed his mouth from Tony's penis, while still stroking Tony's very erect penis Steve nibbled on Tony's inner thigh. Tony began making Steve's penis go deeper and deeper in his throat. Tony licked the head of Steve's penis making Steve moan and grunt lowly. Tony happily licked away the pre-cum from Steve's penis. Steve quickly turned around kissing Tony violently he kissed down Tony's neck finding Tony's 'sweet spot' on Tony's neck, Tony let a soft moan escape his lips as he rolled his eyes back in pleasure.

Tony pushed Steve off from him turning Steve onto his stomach; Tony spread Steve's cheeks apart flicking his tongue against Steve's asshole. Steve grabbed onto the blankets biting his own arm.

Tony licked his middle finger sliding it into Steve; Steve wiggled slightly at the feel of Tony's warm finger inside him.

"Oh god, Tony... I'm ready." Steve said.

Tony smiled kissing up Steve's back to his ear.

"Sure about that, Captain?" He said softly whispering into Steve's ear.

Steve felt a wave of ecstasy run over him at the sound of Tony's deep voice. He swallowed breathing heavily.

"Yes, please..." Steve said.

Tony spread his cheeks placing the head of his penis against Steve's asshole.

"So now we are begging, are we?" Tony said pushing himself into Steve, Steve bit into his own arm once again. Tony pushed himself violently into Steve. They both moaned in unison, and then Tony smacked Steve's ass cheek, Steve moaned.

"You like that don't you?" Tony smiled smacking his ass again.

Steve picked himself up now he was on his knees. (Doggy style) Steve began to stroke himself.

"No, I'll do it." Tony said confidently.

Tony stroked Steve softly while still pounding into his ass. Tony grunted then he came in Steve's ass, Steve felt extremely turned on by this feeling. Steve pulled Tony down to the spot in which he had been lying.

"It's my turn." Steve said smiling parting Tony's ass cheeks spiting on his asshole inserting himself inside, Tony smacked his hand against the bed pushing himself back against Steve roughly. Steve held onto Tony's hips squeezing them as he felt that he was almost finished he sent one more hard push into Tony then came inside him. Steve pulled out pushing Tony on his back then kissing up his chest to his lips.

They both jumped at the sound of the elevator ding, they grabbed their clothes running into the bathroom.

"SHIT, shit, shit!" Tony said locking the door behind them.

"I think it's Pepper..." Tony said.  
Tony and Pepper had a thing going on between them… after all Stark towers did get pretty lonely at night…

Then they heard a knock at the door.

"Tony, baby is everything okay?" Pepper questioned.

Steve began quickly putting on his clothes.

"Yes, Ye- I am just... Getting in the shower..." He said walking to the shower turning it on.

He pulled his iPhone from his pants pocket placing it on the iHome turning it up loudly.

"Get out!" Tony whispered to Steve.

"Were? How the hell is it possible for me to jump out of a window this far up and live?" Steve asks.

Tony let out a long sigh.

"Get in the closet you can come out as soon as I get rid of Pepper!" Tony opened a closet pushing him inside.

"I don't find that statement funny..." Steve said placing a hand against the door.

"What- Oh I didn't mean it like that!" Tony said closing the door.

Tony hurried into the shower thinking about ways to get rid of Pepper.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony snatched up a towel as he patted his face dry, he turned off the water, he opened the shower sliding door stepping out grabbing clean clothing to wear.

"TONY!" Pepper exclaimed knocking on the door.

"Yes dear?" Tony sighed putting on his clothes looking at the closet in which he had hidden Steve.

Tony opened the door to see Pepper standing there in newly bought lingerie; he knew this due to the tiny tag on the thin lacey panties. She smiled at him tugging on the tag.

"You look... Pretty..." Tony said looking at her breasts which did nothing for him.

"Pretty?" Pepper narrowed her eyes placing a hand on a bony hip.

Tony could see everything through her lacey panties, her perfect lips which used to get him aroused by just thinking of them, Steve had really done damage to him..

Tony heard a slight thud in the closet...

"What was that?" Pepper asks peeking behind Tony.

"Uhh... Nothing, just go in the bedroom and wait for me." Tony said giving a forced wink and smile.

Pepper smiled turning away from him then turning back to him.

"Why are you acting so strangely?" Pepper asks with tears welling up in her eyes.

Tony felt a rush of sadness rush over him, he loved her... He honestly loved her, but he also loved Steve...

"I need to be honest..." Tony said dryly.

Pepper pushed him crying.

"I knew it..." Pepper said walking to Tony's room digging for her suitcase.

Tony ran after her.

"Pepper... Please let me tell you..." Tony begged.

"No Tony, you don't even need to tell me... You are sleeping with her..." Pepper said picking up a random glass object, tossing it at Tony.

"Pepper... Stop, you are acting crazy!" Tony said grabbing her wrists.

"You are with that bitch! I just know you are!" Pepper said trying to struggle free.

Tony looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to let go, then calmly tell me who you are talking about... and I will truthfully tell you if I am with 'her' or not." Tony said calmly releasing her wrists, crossing his arms.

"Agent Romanoff. Natasha! Whatever her name is…" Pepper said bluntly.

Tony laughed. Pepper rolled her eyes and began packing her belongings.

"Wait, you think..." Tony paused to laugh. "I am with Natasha?" Tony laughed just thinking about how far off Pepper really was.

"Then who is it Tony?" Pepper shouted zipping her suitcase.

"It's Steve..." Tony said regretting every bit of it...

Pepper dropped her suitcase to the floor.

"You mean... You are cheating on me... Not only cheating on me.. But with a man.." Pepper asks.

"Yes." Tony said sighing.

"Just leave." Tony said turning away from Pepper to go to the bathroom to release his 'lover' from his 'cage' he thought jokingly to himself.

"FUCK you Tony! Fuck you!" A now fully clothed Pepper said crying pressing the elevator button.

"I don't care, psychotic bitch..." Tony mumbled.

"FAGGOT!" Pepper said flipping him off waiting on the elevator.

These words sent a feeling of rage over him.

"You don't think I know about your little lesbian rendezvous when you left to go to your high school reunion?" Tony asks smirking.

"Fuck you, I hope you get gonorrhea." Pepper said sticking her arm into the elevator to keep the door open, waiting for Tony's smartass reply.

Steve walked to Tony wrapping his arms around Tony's neck kissing him.

"Jealous?" Steve asks.

Pepper made some sort of growling angry noise then stomped onto the elevator leaving.

Steve smirked at Tony.

"Does this mean we can be boyfriends on Facebook now?" Steve asks teasingly.

Tony laughed pinching Steve's ass.

"You don't want to start something that you can't finish." Steve said rubbing the bulge in Tony's pants.

Tony smiled at Steve.

"Oh, I can finish." Tony said pushing Steve against the bar.

Steve pushed Tony backwards onto his back.

"Told you, you can't handle it..." Steve smiled lifting up Tony's shirt kissing his stomach to the top of his pants, cleverly unbuttoning them with no problem this time.

Tony looked down surprised.

Steve slid down Tony's boxers just enough to reveal Tony's penis, he stroked it softly licking the head of Tony's penis.

Tony gasped at how good it felt this time, so much better than last time... So much better then when Pepper had ever given him head..

Steve unbuttoned his pants quickly, he moved up to Tony's mouth sticking his penis inside. Once Tony was erect Steve straddled Tony sitting down on Tony's massive erection. Tony pumped into Steve; Steve bouncing happily up and down on Tony's erection. Tony stroked Steve's extremely hard penis.

Steve stood up grabbing Tony's hand pulling him over to the couch, Steve leaned over the side exposing his ass to Tony for him to do what he pleased. Tony began thrusting deep and fast into Steve's ass.

"Did you hear that...?" Steve said breathlessly.

Tony, not stopping for even a second.

"BABE!" Steve growled.

"Steve, it's a little soon. Tony snapped, still thrusting violently into Steve.

"No! Please stop... I'm serious!" Steve said digging his fingers into the couch.

Tony moaned loudly grabbing Steve's waist pounding into him with great force.

"I'm going to cum soon just be quite Steve." Tony said.

Tony grunted releasing himself inside Steve who was screaming loudly in pain and pleasure.

The elevator dinged opening. Steve released himself onto the couch.

"No Loki, we will not be staying!" A voice from the elevator said.

"Mother of Odin! What is going on in here?" Thor asks looking at the two naked men, Tony still inside Steve.

"Oh my god..." Steve said blushing covering his face.

Tony pulled out slowly, white juices dripping from his satisfied penis.

"Well... Umm..." Tony said looking from Thor to Loki to Steve, well Steve's ass... His face was hidden...

Loki laughed.

"Uhh... I think I like our planet anyway Thor..." Loki said awkwardly.

Thor stood looking at the two in disbelief.

"Why? Just, why?" Thor asks.

Steve sighed.

"I tried to tell you Tony..." Steve said still covering his face.

Thor looked back at the elevator.

"I think... umm... I will leave now." Thor said pressing the elevator button.

"Let's go Loki. Now." Thor said pulling him into the closing elevator.


End file.
